Soul Murmur
by Melty.Jam
Summary: Eddward's parents accidentally discover a way to alert someone when they realize who their soul mate is. How will this fair at the local Peach Creek High School? How will people handle knowing who their true love is before they really "know" who their true love is? Kevedd Disclaimer-Strong language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own "Edd, Ed, and eddy." All of those rights go to their respectful owners. All I own is the story concept. I hope you enjoy my Kevedd Dorkiness. Xo

Soul Murmur

"Chapter 1"

"The Humming"

It had been exactly 10 years since Eddward's parents had accidentally discover they could measure when someone found their soul mate while trying to find a cure for brain cancer. It had been five years since the optional implant had been released to the public. Aptly named "The Soul Murmur Device." It quickly became a trend for children to get the small device implanted once they started puberty. The entirety of Peach Creek High school had been gifted them from Edd's parents on the day of their release. They became a huge success and for about a week Edd was famous at his school. The hype passed though and Edd fell back into the crowds. Right where he was happy.

Was it such a good thing that you knew someone was your soul mate before you knew the person though? Edd didn't think so and as he sat in class running his left index finger across the back of his neck where the spinal implant was he thought of this. What if it was someone he disliked? Or what if someone was his soul mate but he was not theirs? Perhaps his parents had made a mistake when introducing the product to the public. perhaps he was making a mistake wearing it. What a strange predicament he found him and all of his peers in.

A soft humming began to sound. Edd's hand froze and he gasped. He looked around the room quickly searching for the sound. The sound that meant one thing. One thing that meant the world to the person that it was coming from. Someone had just discover who their soul mate was.

Edd's eyes scanned the class room for who's device was humming and his eye fell on the red haired boy who sat a seat across from himself in the front row. Kevin's face was paled, his eyes widened and his lower jaw was dropped. He pushed out of his seat with a loud bang and ran out of the door. He Kicked over his bag in the process and left the class whispering and giggling about who it could possibly be. Edd stared after him as he ran down the hall. 'Oh dear I may have jinxed Kevin' he thought. Just then something tickled his ankle and he looked down to see a large pile of paper spilling from Kevin's discarded Orange school bag. 'What a mess' Edd sighed and knelt over and began picking up Kevin's papers and returning them to their proper place. As he put the last piece of paper into Kevin's bag he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and the teacher ask him to step into the hallway with her.

"Eddward that was awfully nice of you to clean up Kevin's belongings." She began with a smile.

"It seemed like the right thing to do, he seemed rather distraught by his device humming." Edd replied with a shrug.

"Yes, about that. Edd I know this is rather unpleasant to ask of you but would you do me a huge favor and go find Kevin and try to calm him down?" She pleaded with large eyes.

"B-but.." Edd was cut off rather quickly.

"You known more about this device than most, YOUR parents are in fact the developers of it. I think it would be better if you helped him rather than if I did. Plus everyone needs a friend especially now with those infernal devices. Oh dear, no offense Eddward." She gasped as she realized what she had said.

"That is quit all right , I-I should go find Kevin now." Edd barely managed to get out.

"Yes all right hurry off now." She quickly dismissed Edd obviously feeling no actually remorse for her words. Eddward walked back to his desk and collected his belonging, as well as Kevin's. He exited the room into the hallway and began walking the way he had seen Kevin run. 'Where could he have gone off too in such a huff' Edd thought as he walked along. 'hmm..'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own "Edd, Ed, and eddy." All of those rights go to their respectful owners. All I own is the story concept. I hope you enjoy my Kevedd Dorkiness. Xo

New chapter! Oh happy day J

Warning: _Graphic language._

Soul Murmur

"Chapter 2"

"Spinning"

Edd had been walking for at least ten minutes before he heard the familiar humming sound and cussing coming from inside the locker room. Tentatively he peered inside, his hat slipping slightly to the left as it slide against the door. Edd gasped at the sight and without thinking threw himself into the room.

Kevin was on the floor of the locker room still humming and being kicked by four large seniors. As a kick went to land against Kevin's stomach Edd threw himself in front of it. "Oof" he tripped backwards and landed on his rear.

"What the fuck! Who the fuck is this dork?" The largest of the four shouted. He was tall and had short blonde hair. His muscles stood out of his extremely tanned skin. Edd recognized him from the football team, In fact this was his fifth year on the football team. He had been held back senior year to play more.

Edd's stomach began to spasm from the kick he had received. "C-Cease what you are doing immediately." Edd spat out as his breath caught. Kevin coughed behind him and Edd turned to see if he was all right. Just then he felt the back of his shirt tug and he was pulled to his feet by the blonde man-child.

"What the fuck did you say to me you little dickhead?", "I-If you don't stop immediately, I-I'll..." , "Do what you little shit?" The blonde boy threw the frail boy against the lockers. Edd hit his head and slide down with a loud thump. His vision blurred and he shut his eyes preparing for the next blow. 'What did I get myself into!' He thought in the seconds he had to mentally prepare for the hit.

Edd felt a pressure on his shoulder. Not painful but a pressure none the less. Confused at the lack of violence he opened his eyes. When his head stopped spinning he saw Kevin finish pushing himself up, now standing full mass directly in front of Edd. "K-Kev..", his feebly plead was drowned out by the red haired boys voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Kevin screamed turning red with rage. "Or what you little fuck boy?" The jock mocked him nudging his shorter friend to his left.

Then the unexpected happened. Kevin spit. Kevin spit directly into the face of the blonde boy and without a second hesitation charged him, catching him off balance and sending him backwards into the showers. The other three bullies were too stunned to react violently, and instead they quickly stepped back away from Kevin before he could cause them any harm. The blonde boy sat up and brought his hand to the back of his head. When he drew it away their was a small amount of blood.

"F-Fuck man." His shorter friend said staring back and forth from the blood to Kevin.

Kevin was preoccupied though. "You ok double dork?" He asked placing a hand under Edd's chin and turning his face to inspect it. Edd's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I-I'm Fine. I just hit my head." Edd replied blushing. "Think you could stand?" Kevin held out his hand to the smaller boy. Edd nodded and took Kevin's hand. It was warm. A nice warm. He was lifted to his feet and immediately lost his balance falling into Kevin who caught him against his chest. "S-Sorry." Edd tried to push away but Kevin only moved enough to slip his arm under Double Dee's legs and pick him up bridal style.

"K-Kevin I can walk, I'm ok.." Edd said surprised at being off the ground for the second time in the last five minutes. "Not chancing it. I'll carry you." He said with blank faced.

Kevin's face warmed and he felt himself beginning to blush. "What about me asshole." The bleeding boy yelled from his still seated place on the shower floors.

"Your choice, tell everyone you slipped and hit your head or admit the gay kid kicked your ass." Kevin said nonchalant.

"The gay kid?" Edd questioned confused. "Uhh…Yeah...I meant me Double Dee." Kevin said with his eyes glued to the floor. His neck still humming proudly having accomplished it's job. "I'm Gay."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own "Ed, Edd n Eddy." All of those rights go to their respectful owners. All I own is the story concept. I hope you enjoy my Kevedd Dorkiness. Xo

New chapter! Oh happy day..again..again J

Warning: Do I really have to warn you about stuff every chapter. I think not. Proceed with caution.

Soul Murmur

"Chapter 3"

"Warm"

Edd sat on a bench outside of the nurse's office waiting as instructed for Kevin to return with ice. He fiddled with the strap of his bag pondering over what had gone down on the way here. Kevin, the popular baseball player, tormentor of Edd's youth, and currently every girl's obsession, was in fact gay. To take it further during class Kevin had realized who his true love was. Now presently, here Edd was sitting on a hard bench in the front office of his high school. Waiting for the red haired boy to return, and what was he thinking about? Not what would happen to those bullies, not what was going on in class, he definitely wasn't thinking about his injured head. No, instead Edd was sitting on a hard bench, missing class, with a welt the size of a golf ball on the back of his skull, day dreaming about Kevin's warm hand. He rubbed his hands together, and imagined the soft touch, why was it so soft? Why was he so warm? Edd realized he was smiling. Why was he smiling though? What does this mean? Edd sat confused and worried but happy and content all at once. 'What a puzzling scenario' he thought.

"Hey Double Dork you all right?" Kevin emerged from the sterile nurse's office with a pack of ice in hand.

"Y-yes. I believe I'm ok." Double Dee kept his eyes glued to the floor. He was afraid if he looked up he would be blushing. Why would he be blushing though? 'It's just Kevin' he thought. 'Perhaps a side effect from the injury...yes that must be it' Edd clasped the side of his fist into his open palm.

"Uhh…you sure there kiddo?" Kevin cocked one of his eye brows up questioningly. Making hand gestures while not talking didn't seem 'ok' to him.

"Yes, my apologies, I'm just realizing my head injury is what is making me have these feelings of attraction towards you." Edd spoke precisely and proudly about how he had found the cause of his predicament.

"Th-feel-what?!" Kevin stuttered bewildered at the facts just presented to him in such a matter of fact way that they couldn't have come from any one except Double Dee or perhaps Stephen Hawking. "You like me?" He said under his breath enjoying the words escaping his lips.

"At the moment it seems so. I'm Sure as the brain swelling goes down though everything will return to normal." Double Dee stood with a smile and took the ice from Kevin's limp hand. "Thank you for protecting me during our predicament earlier but I must suggest you no longer resort to violence, and of course thank you for retrieving the ice. Salutations Kevin." He grinned that one gap tooth grin that made hearts melt. Then Edd proceeded to walk back in the direction of class. "Oh…Silly me. I forgot to turn off your murmur."

Suddenly Edd was within inches from Kevin's face making the red haired boy flush a bright red.

"W-what are you.." Kevin stuttered.

Just then he felt Edd's hand behind his neck pinching his soul Murmur device into silence.

"There we go, this silence is much better wouldn't you say? A much better environment for learning too." Edd nodded at Kevin then turned around to leave again.

"Hey dork." Edd was stopped in his tracks of leaving for the second time. "Kevin please I must ask you to refrain from using such terms when refe…" Edd's lips where silenced as Kevin pressed his own into them.

It was so surprising Edd head started swimming. It was so warm though, so warm, and even...pleasant. So very pleasant. Edd's eyes gently closed and he felt himself kissing Kevin back. His hand laced up into his red locks knocking away his red cap.

This only lasted about a minute but to the boys it felt like an eternity, but also as fast as a second. When they broke apart Kevin rested his forehead against Edd's.

"It was you." Kevin whispered. "I was humming for you Double Dork."


End file.
